


Pour l'éternité

by saphique



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena reunion, Bernie POV, Emotional Sex, F/F, Post episode Primum Non Nocere, coming home
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Sans briser notre étreinte, sans dénouer nos langues, ensemble, nous titubons légèrement, nous manœuvrons nos corps étourdis vers l'escalier, une marche à la fois.





	Pour l'éternité

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when our favorite ladies enter Serena's house.  
> In my head, the house is the same, even though Serena was away, she kept her house. THE house Bernie learned by heart.

Sans surprise, je connais encore par coeur ce lieu qui m'était si familier, que je revisitais sans cesse dans mes souvenirs. Son odeur, ses dimensions, son importance. Savoir que Serena y habite, y consacre la majorité de son temps hors du travail, où elle se repose et dort dans les bras de Morphée (à défaut de ne pouvoir être dans les miens).

Aucune autre maison auparavant n'a jamais égalé le sentiment d'appartenance qui me vient si naturellement, si confortablement, même pas la maison familiale au retour de longs mois d'absence pendant mon enrôlement dans l'armée, il y a de cela déjà plusieurs années.

C'est l'environnement de Serena que j'ai le privilège de nommer _chez moi._ C'est pour elle, en pensant pour elle, agissant pour elle, que je deviens une meilleure personne. C'est grandement grâce à elle que j'apprends à m'aimer, à nous aimer.

Sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux, nous nous déplaçons sans douceur mais avec agilité le long du corridor. Tous mes sens sont en éveil, il m'est difficile de concentrer toute mon attention à notre trajectoire, car Serena est délectable, si magnifiquement succulente et me fait un si grand bien qu'il me devient ardu de respirer convenablement.

Encore et encore, nos lèvres ne peuvent se séparer, se retrouvent avec une force gravitationnelle impressionnante, au point de nous enivrer. Ma bouche commence à engourdir par la fréquence de nos baisers passionnés. Je m'aperçois que mon menton est humide, mes joues deviennent humectées (par des larmes de joie, par la salive de Serena, par la moiteur de ses paumes de mains, par la chaleur qui bouillonnent entre nous). Nous ne parvenons ni à nous calmer, ni à réfléchir à nos environs.

Mais nous ne sommes pas à l'aveuglette, nous savons exactement ce que nous faisons, et nous en adorons chaque secondes.

Pour l'éternité, j'aimerais l'embrasser de cette façon, sans réserve, avec passion. Les gémissements de Serena m'encouragent à conserver notre ligne directrice, celle qui pointe vers sa chambre à coucher.

Sans briser notre étreinte, sans dénouer nos langues, ensemble, nous titubons légèrement, nous manœuvrons nos corps étourdis vers l'escalier, une marche à la fois.

Il fait si chaud, tout est si beau, ma tête tourbillonne. Rapidement, je reconnais l'empreinte de mes pieds sur le plancher de sa chambre. Je parviens à inhaler la phéromone de Serena qui tapisse les murs de cette pièce. Mon appétit et mon émoi ne font qu'augmenter, encore, encore…

Pour l'éternité, j'aimerais l'embrasser ici, ainsi. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je pleure, je pleure d'appétence et de nostalgie, et je pleure de reconnaissance devant Serena qui s'offre si librement, qui m'indique ses désirs, qui me murmure à quel point je lui manquais, à quel point jamais je n'ai réellement quitté cette pièce.

Nous tombons ensemble sous une pluie de vêtements, sans élégance, avec efficacité, et nous nous retrouvons à nouveau ici, ainsi. Nos joues et nos lèvres sont autant mouillées par les larmes, par la chaleur, par nos salives.

Bientôt, les miennes vont replonger à la source de tous mes désirs, à la matrice de mes délices. Guidée par ses yeux amoureux, encouragée par ses mains tremblotantes, incitée par sa respiration saccadée, invitée par son corps qui supplie, je descends le long de ses courbes séduisantes. Est-ce mes propres gémissements que j'entends? Est-ce que je halète d'anticipation? Est-ce que mon cœur se débat à toute allure? Tout ce que je sens, c'est Serena sous moi, autour de moi, contre ma langue heureuse et chanceuse.

Pour l'éternité, j'aimerais conserver ce moment, où tout se ressent au présent, où le centre de mon univers est Serena Wendy Campbell.

**Author's Note:**

> Could not go to sleep without writing some Berena love


End file.
